Lilac
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Oh my, how can I describe this fic. Well, its a major odd-couple going on here. Its a Koushiro---um---read and find out. Yaoi implications or some junk. It has a good ending. And dont worry. Koushiro has a crush on someone, but it's not a good thing


I get these ideas, and stuff when I don't want them. And this one is the worst thought I ever had. I mean it's bad..I shouldn't write this. ::hides from Sei-chan:: Dont kill me, pwease! It ends nicely!  
I don't own Digimon, and I'm probably one of a few people to write a fic like this.  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lilac  
By Ishida Takeru  
  
  
**_Love is a funny thing, sometimes it can be like a breath of the lilac. And sometimes, it's like a hard slap that shocks you into reality. The second, is the case for me. It wasn't something that I wanted to happen, in fact I now wish it didn't happen. I suppose, you are wondering what exactly happened. It really is a long story, but I suppose I can put of browsing the Internet to tell you. It happened a month ago, and I wish with all my heart that I had made a better decision.  
  
  
I was thirteen, in fact I still am thirteen. But, now I feel a bit older. They say what hurts only makes you stronger. I suppose that is true, the one thing I realized is you can always count on old friends. I know I seem like I'm going off on a whole different tangent. But, this relates to my past. As I said it was a month ago, I remember the time clearly.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, we're going in!." Daisuke said firmly.  
  
"My mind is made up, no more hesitating." Koushiro said with a nod. "I'll watch you guys from here."   
  
Koushiro's mind wasn't made up. He went along with this decision without weighing the consequences. He had never been so careless before. Was it because Daisuke had sounded so confident. No, Taichi was the same way and that never stopped him from analyzing the situation.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_I suppose that was the first time I started to feel different about Daisuke. I don't really know what it was, besides a mistake. I guess his courage was what first drew me towards him. I know you're thinking, "Why him?" I was thinking the same thing for the next week.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What was going on with Koushiro, he was having thoughts about a friend, not to mention another guy. He knew it didn't matter to his friends if he was that way or not. But, would they think any less of him. And what would he think. Koushiro knew what his response would be, hatred. You could see it in his character, he wasn't very understanding and flexible. Koushiro needed to talk to someone, finally he gave up and called Mimi of all people.  
  
"Hello Mimi.."  
  
"Koushiro! How are you?" Mimi said gleefully in the phone.  
  
"Well, I have to ask you a question."  
  
"Okay, ask away."  
  
"Well, say that I like someone.."  
  
"You like someone?!"  
  
"Correct. And say this person would never like me in a million years. Should I tell him anyway."  
  
"Him." Mimi said quietly into the phone. "You can't help who you love, Koushiro. And if you don't get it off your chest it'll plague you for eternity."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_Taking advice from Mimi. I told you I wasn't thinking straight. But, I guess it did make sense. The only thing I regret is not hearing the hidden meaning in that comment.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun beat down upon the helpless lilacs like the jab of a prize fighter. There forecast was for a heatwave. Just the thing Koushiro needed to make things seem better. Today, he was going to spill his guts. Today, he was going to tell the person he loved exactly how much he loved him.  
  
He found him on the soccer field, which wasn't entirely shocking. He had actually spent the last week observing him there. But, this time he was going to talk to him.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
_I was nervous at that time to say the least. I mean, I already knew what the response would be. Although, I hoped with all my being that the opposite would happen. I'm not usually wrong about things, and my first instincts are always good. Unfortunately, this time it was too good.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daisuke, may I have a word with you." Koushiro said as he ran up to the young boy.  
  
"Sure. Is there something going on in the Digital World?" Daisuke asked as he placed the soccer ball between his side and an arm._  
  
_"No, it's about love."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_That line was pitiful, wasn't it. I can't believe I started a conversation like that. And it's not surprising what happened next.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh! Koushiro has a crush on someone and needs good ol' Daisuke to help."  
  
Koushiro cringed slightly. He wanted to yell that he had a "crush" on him. Instead, he settled for the quiet approach. "No, it's you."  
  
"What was that." Daisuke asked blinking.  
  
"I said I love you." Koushiro closed his eyes expecting to be knocked of his feet by fists, not by what happened.  
  
"I'm not that way! That's just sick! I can't believe you told me that."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_Ouch, that was bad wasn't it. I gave it a shot, and look what happened. Now there's all these sayings that goes with that. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. But, sometimes words can cut through you like a knife through butter.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koushiro stared at Daisuke ran away. He knew that this was going to happen, but it didn't hurt any less. What was he going to do? Now, he couldn't even be close to the one he loved. He needed to talk to someone, he needed to at least apologize.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_Yeah, I felt like I was the bad guy. I couldn't help it, no matter how hard I tried. I wish I didn't try to apologize either.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koushiro waited for Daisuke outside his homeroom. He would simply apologize and things would be done with. Finally Daisuke walked out of the room.  
  
"Daisuke." Koushiro began. "I want to apologize for what I said."  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
"I understand if you're mad, but you can't help how you fe--"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"I just want to stay friends Dai-" Koushiro started to say his words being cut in half by a fist landing in his stomach.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
_Yes, he hit me. I had expected that too, but it still hurt. Not in my stomach, but in my heart. Ever watch paper go through a shredder? Now, picture your heart following the paper. Let's just say, the next couple of months weren't the best for me.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi was worried, she hadn't heard anything from Koushiro for two weeks. She had tried getting a hold of him, but no luck. Finally she settled on getting Yamato to check on things for her.  
  
Yamato didn't know why he was doing this. Maybe, because of the worry in her voice. That, added to the fact that Koushiro had been avoiding everyone for the last few weeks, he was shocked to see what he did when he knocked on his door.  
  
Koushiro looked tired, his eyes were bloodshot as all hell. He had heavy bags under his eyes, obviously sleep had not claim him in a while.  
  
"Koushiro, what happened to you." Yamato asked.  
  
"Nothing, I've just been sick." Koushiro mumbled.  
  
"Like hell you have, Mimi wants you to call her. She's worried sick about you, and so is everyone else."  
  
Koushiro simply nodded hi head.  
  
Yamato sighed. "Just remember we're here for you, through thick and through thin."  
  
"Okay, good-bye." Koushiro said slamming the door.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_Correct, I slammed the door in his face. I really didn't want to talk to anyone. Unfortunately constant phone calls from Mimi broke my silence.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want Mimi." Koushiro said quietly.  
  
"I want to know what happened, and don't lie to me Koushiro."  
  
Koushiro sighed, he knew he would have to tell someone eventually. "I told Daisuke I loved him."  
  
There was no hint of hatred or disgust in Mimi's voice. Sometimes her sincerity did shine through like a beacon in the fog. "And?"  
  
"He shot me down and hit me. I expected it all."  
  
Mimi sighed into the phone. "Now, I'll be honest. Koushiro, I've liked you since that incident in the temple. Sure, I sometimes treated you poorly, and I never liked your computer. But, I liked you and I'll always will."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_Amazing, Mimi liked me. But, that's not the end of it. Here I sit telling you this and next to me asleep with her head leaning against my scanner is Mimi. She helped me realize what true love was. That it wasn't a slap in the face, or in this case a fist to the gut. That love was beautiful, like a golden sunset. That love was ever encompassing like the oceans of the earth. That love was like the breath of a lilac, sweet smelling and relaxing. I realized that I loved Tachikawa Mimi.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did I fool you!? Bwahaha, I fooled myself too. I don't know where this came from. Anyways review...and if you must flame remember.. Only you can prevent forest fires!


End file.
